There has been an explosion in the volume of digital content stored on media storage devices. As used herein, the term “media storage device” refers to an electronic device that may be used to store digital content. Examples of media storage devices include personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellphones, etc. Further, the term “digital content” is intended to broadly refer to all content that may be stored in a memory of a media storage device. As such, examples of digital content include digital photographs, digital music files, digital video, and other multimedia content.
To further describe aspects of the present invention, the following description will refer in particular to digital content in the form of digital photographs. However, the references to digital photographs are intended to be non-limiting.
Because of the explosion in the volume of digital content being stored on media storage devices, it has become a challenge to manage the digital content, without frustration. For example, in the case of a user wishing to publish digital photographs on a personal website, each time the user takes a new digital photograph that the user wishes to publish on the website, the user has to perform several operations. Typically, the user has to first transfer the digital photograph from a media acquisition device, such as a digital camera, to the media storage device. Then the user may have to resize and compress the digital photograph so that it is suitable for transmission to the web server, and then the user has to transmit or upload the digital content to the web server. The user has to repeat these operations for each new digital photograph that the user wishes to upload to the website. It will be appreciated that having to repeat these operations can be time consuming, and thus annoying.